It's A Bully
it's A Bully (The Bully, or just Bully) is the tertiary antagonist in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning and Field Trip demo. He is a poorly modeled humanoid male that stands still around the school blocking the hallways, presumably existing in the game because it is believed that "every good school needs a good bully!", according to his description in the Principal's Office. He is a Prince from a Nearby Land in Miitopia. Voiced by Micah McGonigal (2018-present) Appearance It's a Bully appears as a poorly-modeled CGI human figure with an orange ellipsoid for a torso, blue cylinders for limbs, and small, peach-colored balls for hands and feet. Both arms and legs have the same model. He has an incredibly distorted and malformed face with so-called "beady" eyes (due to the overall dithering effect), a gaping mouth with orange lips that clips into where his neck would be, a wide asymmetrical nose and brown hair. He doesn't wear shoes, and he has a brown text floating from the left side next to his head that says "THIS IS A BULLY" in all-caps. His pose appears to be in the middle of a run cycle. Personality Being the school bully, It's a Bully's only antagonize-worthy hobby is taking items upon getting close to the player, making him to appear as selfish and greedy. He thinks if the player has no items, they shouldn't pass. This shows that It's a Bully likes to get what he wants. Trivia * It's a Bully is one of the characters who first appear in Baldi's Basics Game Jam edition. * It's a Bully's model was actually created by mystman12 years before the development for Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning started. * There's an unused image called "PlaceFace" in the game's files which appears to be a non-distorted version of this character's head, seen in screenshots on the developer's Twitter. The final model of It's a Bully's head does seem to use the distorted and water effect. The unused image can still be found in the Baldi's Basics - Field Trip Demo behind a secret door outside of the map. * The line "I'm gonna take your candy" has been inspired by the YouTube video "preschool bully" by PilotRedSun (a YouTuber that mystman12 is a fan of), according to mystman12 during his stream on playing the game for the first time. ** All of It's a Bully's voice lines have an echo effect applied to the last word. This strengthens the theory that elements of this character are a reference to the aforementioned PilotRedSun video. * The large "THIS IS A BULLY" text may be a reference to bad anti-bullying videos. * If the player gets close to the Bully, he will say a random line, even if the player has not given him an item. * Prior to version update 1.3 of the original non-full game, It's a Bully will not be taken to detention directly upon being spotted by the Principal of the Thing. Category:Good Characters Category:Baldi's Basics Charcaters